¿Papá Noel?
by Celi-chii
Summary: "Verás, un joven bastante apuesto, rubio, de ojos azules y un cuerpo increíble, lo que viene a ser un bombón, me ha dicho que hoy era el cumpleaños de la chica más bonita de Konoha… ¡qué digo Konoha, del mundo! ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Hanata? ¿Hinato?" One shot navideño, NaruHina. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata!


_**Disclaimer**: Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son obra del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, obviamente, es mía._

_**Pareja**: Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo**: One shot._

_**Nota**: En honor al cumpleaños de nuestra maravillosa Hinata Hyuga. ¡Muchas felicidades Hina-chan! _

_._

* * *

.

\- Mm… - la chica de largos cabellos azulados se desperezó en la cama mientras estiraba los brazos – Naruto-kun… - rió mientras sentía los besos húmedos de su novio por todo su cuello, clavícula, hombros y rostro, evitando los labios, haciendo que esta hiciese un puchero.

El joven de cabellos dorados sonrió divertido. – Nee, ¿qué pasa Hina-chan?

La ojiperla se inclinó levemente para darle un beso en el mentón al chico.

\- Olvidaste una parte que besar…

\- ¿Ah, sí? No recuerdo… - murmuró divertido mientras la besaba el cuello- ¿aquí, tal vez…?

\- Mm… - la chica gimió, negando con la cabeza.

El chico fue rozando sus labios por todo su rostro: mejillas, nariz, frente... pero siguió evitando labios. - ¿Era por aquí?

\- Estás cerca… - susurró ella con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Oh, ya sé… - acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja y le dio una leve mordida, provocando que la chica gimiera - … aquí.

\- No, Naruto-kun – protestó la Hyuga, inflando sus mofletes.

El rubio rió. - ¡Estás tan mona cuando te enfadas!

La ojiperla se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. De un momento a otro cogió al Uzumaki desprevenido y lo tumbó en la cama, poniéndose ella encima, acercándose bastante a sus labios.

El chico pocas veces disfrutaba de los arrebatos de su mujer, por lo que sonrió y la cogió por las caderas, disfrutando al máximo.

\- Donde yo decía… - susurró la chica sintiendo el aliento del Uzumaki en sus labios - … era aquí.

Y lo besó. Lo besó de la manera más tierna posible, lento, profundo. Claro que luego el rubio y su pasión desbordada llevó aquel beso a un nivel mucho más salvaje y frenético.

Cuando se separaron, debido a la maldita falta de aire, se miraron, sonriendo. – Sí, creo que olvidé esa parte – sonrió el rubio antes de volver a besarla.

El chico entonces se incorporó con la Hyuga en sus brazos y la rodeó, abrazándola fuertemente mientras colocaba sus labios en su oreja y susurraba un: - Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-chan.

Esta sonrió y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, como una niña que abraza a su osito de peluche, ese al que tanto quiere y el que siempre está con ella, protegiéndola.

\- ¡Oh, espera un momento, no te muevas 'ttebayo!

En unos segundos la Hyuga se vio sola en la cama. Suspiró sonriente y se tumbó, esperando lo nuevo con lo que la sorprendería su chico esta vez. Todo era tan maravilloso desde que estaban juntos… Aguantó una risita. Cada vez que pensaba en que era la novia de Naruto parecía como si una gran manada de elefantes quisiese salir trotando de su corazón.

Se incorporó, sintiendo los pasos de Naruto acercarse a la habitación.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que vieron sus ojos.

Era Naruto, sí. Pero una gran barba blanca le crecía en el rostro, y un gran gorro rojo con una borla blanca en la punta se posaba en su cabeza. Su trabajado cuerpo fue sustituido por una gran barriga, y un gran traje rojo con unas altas botas negras lo vestían.

\- ¡Ho, ho, ho!

Y por más que lo aguantó, la chica estalló de la risa, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama y dejando que alguna que otra lágrima cayera por su rostro.

\- ¡Ey, qué le hace tanta gracia! – chilló el rubio sonriendo.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se excusó la ojiperla enjugándose las lágrimas – Perdona, Nar-, digo… Papá Noel… - sonrió.

\- Veo que me reconoces – bromeó el Uzumaki – Verás, un joven bastante apuesto, rubio, de ojos azules y un cuerpo increíble, lo que viene a ser un bombón, - decía mientras la Hyuga seguía riendo levemente – me ha dicho que hoy era el cumpleaños de la chica más bonita de Konoha… ¡qué digo Konoha, del mundo! ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Hanata? ¿Hinato?

\- Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. – se presentó la ojiperla divertida y algo sonrojada, tendiéndole la mano al chico.

\- ¡Eso es, Hinata! Encantado de conocerla, por cierto, su belleza no es inventada – dijo mientras le besaba la mano a la chica, haciendo que esta riera. – Bien, pues me pidió que, si no era mucha molestia, me pasara a hacerla una visita por su cumpleaños y, cómo no, a darla su regalo.

\- Qué honor – sonrió la chica.

\- Así que, sin más dilación, Papá Noel le hace entrega de su regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de aquel rubio tan guapo, claro – dijo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando una pequeña cajita – Aquí tiene.

La ojiperla lo cogió, sorprendida. Lo abrió y una de sus manos fue rápidamente a su boca, ahogando un sollozo – Na-¡Naruto-kun! – gritó mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. - ¡Es… es precioso!

Sin más la Hyuga se echó encima del ojiazul, cayendo ambos al suelo; el Uzumaki sentado y la chica en sus piernas. - ¡Ey, las gracias a tu novio, yo sólo soy un simple mensajero, 'ttebayo!

\- ¡Está bien! – rápidamente la chica tiró de la barba del ojiazul, quitándosela, a la vez que el gorro, y en breves segundos comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara – Te quiero, ¡te quiero tanto!

El Uzumaki no pudo más que reír mientras abrazaba fuerte a su novia – Yo también Hina-chan, ¡muchísimo!

De la cajita había caído un pequeño papel en el que se leía: "¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tus cumpleaños a mi lado? Cásate conmigo, Hinata", y, por supuesto, un anillo.

La pareja siguió abrazada en el suelo unos momentos más.

\- Estaba pensando… ¡alomejor me apunto a clases de teatro! ¿Has visto qué bien he actuado de Papá Noel? ¡Casi ni se me reconocía!

La Hyuga rió. – Estoy segura de que lo harías muy bien Naruto-kun. – susurró, volviendo a besarlo.

\- Hinata… - murmuró el rubio en mitad del beso.

\- Mm, ¿sí, Naruto-kun?

\- Me vas a tener que dejar quitarme el disfraz… ¡porque con esta barriga no puedo hacerte todo lo que te quiero hacer en estos momentos!

La ojiperla se sonrojó furiosamente, pero sonrió. – Enseguida.

Después de todo, algo se le había pegado del rubio, aunque fuese parte de su mente pervertida.

.

* * *

Hacía mucho que no me venía la inspiración así. ¡Estoy tan contenta de haber llegado a tiempo para publicar en honor al cumple de Hinata-chan!

Ciertamente es una chorrada, simplemente quería escribir algo romántico de estos dos porque, bueno, se me antojó (aunque también quería hacer SasuSaku, pero será para la próxima). Y bueno, tampoco había subido nada antes para celebrar que somos canon (dios mío, ¡SOMOS CANON!), y quería expresar mi alegría por algún lado (de verdad, soy muy feliz), aunque venga algo tarde. :)

Por último, desearos a todos una feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo, y deciros que nos vemos el año que viene (no sé cuándo, pero... supongo que en algún momento encontraré un hueco entre mis estudios).

¡Un abrazo a todos, no os infléis a turrón! ¡Y cuidadito con las uvas!

¡Ah, y se agradecen comentarios, ya saben!

¡Hasta el año que viene!

Atte.,

_**Celi-chii.**_


End file.
